Rahona
Rahona is a Makuta Dahfk in the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. History Early Life Rahona was created out of a small portion of Antidermis from an already existing Makuta, and then merged with a level six Kraata of each of the 42 Makuta Powers. This was part of an experiment by Makuta Chirox attempting to expand the Makuta species, as they have no reproduction capabilities and had forgotten the location of the original Antidermis pool. The experiment, named Experiment Dahfk, yielded 5 Makuta Dahfk, as they were called, but as many of these died in battle and were far weaker than true Makuta, the experiment was ended within months of it’s beginning. Rahona was the third Makuta Dahfk created, and the least animalistic. Following his initial creation, he incubated for a few days in a lab before being allowed to inhabit a suit of armor and venture out into the rest of the base. Chirox’s notes say that he had a very hard time understanding concepts, but over time grew to be the most self-controlled of the group. After much training, Rohona had mastered his powers, and after contemplation, selected the Elda as his mask. He eventually decided on a favorite form as well. Torn Later, after all the Makuta Dahfk had been created except for Dorulon, Makuta Vamprah came to the base. He needed to borrow Tharil, Tonok, and Rahona for a mission. They went to a remote location, which was in fact close to Karda Nui, but none of them knew that. They were launching an attack a Toa of Iron named Sarhab, who had been hiding from the Makuta for years. Still new to battle, the three Makuta Dahfk were torn apart before they could use their powers. Vamprah had stronger armor, but was still badly damaged. He quickly blasted the Toa with Chain Lightning, accidentally vaporizing the Antidermis of Tonok and Rahona in the process. This was the end of Rahona’s short life. Traits and Personality Rahona was the least animalistic and most self-controlled Makuta Dahfk. He was known to be methodical, logical, and at times boring. He was noble, and had his own honor code of sorts. He was the least destructive or violent Makuta Dahfk. He was even openly merciful at times, causing some concern for his creator Chirox. Unlike Tonok and Krika, he did not just accept his supposed evil nature, striving for something nobler. If he had lived, he might have become good. Despite this, he knew that he was not a true Makuta, and so suffered from lack of self-esteem and thus took a shape like that of a Rahi. Powers and Equipment Like all Makuta, Rahona possessed all 42 Kraata Powers and the ability to produce Kraata, in addition to Shadow. He wore a Kanohi Elda, Great Mask of Detection, which allowed him to detect the presence of any nearby hidden beings, like someone wearing a Huna or an Iden. When he shape-shifted, this mask took another form, and did not resemble its original shape. He did not carry any real weapons, but did have clawed hands and sharp points on the ends of his legs. Trivia * When the names Tonok, Tharil, and Rahona were created for the Makuta Dahfk, it was not decided for a while which Makuta which name went to. * Rahona’s appearance was based off of that of a Centaur, but in the style of a Makuta. Appearances * Keys: Torn * Experiment Dahfk * Experiment Dahfk: Alone (mentioned only) Gallery Rahona (headshot).JPG|Rahona showing off his claws Rahona (frontshot).JPG Rahona (frontshot2).JPG Rahona (sideshot).JPG Rahona (topshot).JPG Rahona (diagonalshot).JPG Rahona (oddshot).JPG Category:User:Lalajujunini Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows